Trust Is All I Need
by yuukuzuri
Summary: Trust was all he was asking for. COMPLETE
1. Trust Is All I Need

Yay!Another Maid-sama! Fic from me!

Inspired from Hanson's (who knew they were still in the music industry right?) new single called Give A Little. Try listening to it, the lyrics make me smile.

**Warning: Urmmm..maybe OOC? It's different from the happy tune I was inspired from**

**Disclaimer: Running out of ideas to be funny here but I just don't own the song nor the characters (=3=)**

* * *

><p><em>You gotta show her when she can't decide<em>

_You gotta hold her, with that look in your eyes_

_When you move in close take your time_

_Leave an empty shoulder, let her move in closer_

_And wrap your arm around her body_

_Tell her all she needs to know_

**-Hanson, Give A Little**

* * *

><p>Misaki looked at him with uncertainty, showing all her doubts, all her scars, all her confusion, begging him for an answer. Why can't he tell her, the reason to his decision? Why can't he trust her? Why can't he just let her in on his problems? Why is he not telling her anything? So many questions left unanswered and she could only ask them through her eyes. She was not good at voicing her thoughts when it comes to him, but he should understand her. Shouldn't he?<p>

Takumi looked at her with the most sincere look that he could give her. With his emerald eyes, answering all her questions. It's not that he didn't want to answer them. It's not that he didn't trust her but it was forbidden for him to tell her anything. That was part of the deal. If he ever let a single detail out about the deal it would be off and his only chance at freedom will cease to exist. Through his eyes he's telling her _'It'll be okay. Everything will be alright. With this you'll be okay, I'll be okay, we'll be okay'_ trying to convince her with the softest and most sincere smile that he would only give to her and no one else, holding on to her gaze.

She scrunched her forehead, trying to argue, trying to say that he should just tell her what's going on. Those eyes, that smile, made her believe that _It'll be okay. Everything will be alright. With this you'll be okay, I'll be okay, we'll be okay'_. She tried her best to curse under her breath as low as she could. How did he do it? With just a smile and a look in his eyes, he could convince her without even saying a word. She knew they had to be careful even though they were at a public place where they could hardly be overheard. Even thought she was sad and the tears were starting to well up in her eyes, she decided that tears weren't the best way to say good bye. She decided to bite back the sadness and smile up to him. Squeezing the hand that was hold hers harder, as in saying _'Okay, I know you can't tell me but I know I can trust you'_ Thanking him for his assurance, confidence, sincerity, trust and most of all love.

He returned the gesture with a smile that could make all the girls in the airport stop in their tracks in which most of them did. Glad that she understood the situation. Feeling so blessed that she would trust him to make this selfish request. He couldn't hold back anymore. He didn't care who might see or whatever his grandfather's henchmen were going to do or report to him. He had his own plan, after all he is Takumi Usui ; the genius in the Walker family. He leaned in closer, never letting go of her gaze. Taking his time to close the distance, while telling her with his eyes how much he loved her, reassuring her he will come back, he has this all figured out. He leaned in closer to her but stopped just inches before closing gap between their lips. He was waiting for her to rid that distance that would show him that she fully support his decision.

She couldn't break the gaze of those beautiful emerald orbs no matter how embarrassed or scared she was looking into them. They were answering and questioning her at the same time. She had an inner debate with herself of what she should do, how she should answer him. After a while, she found her answer, no matter how much or long the debate, it will only come to one conclusion. She leaned in to complete the gesture. Slowly, never breaking the contact of her eyes with his, answering his questions at the same time.

When their lips met, both of them could feel the passion, the need, the answer to the questions that they asked each other, the love. He poured all his feelings into the kiss and so did she. They kissed like there was no tomorrow because for them, there won't be. He was leaving her for England on the deal he made with his grandfather. No matter how much he hated it, he still had to comply. For his sake, for her sake and for their future.

They were both breathless when they broke off from the last kiss they will be sharing for a while. He wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight not wanting to let go. She snaked her arms around his torso and embraced him equally as tight. He whispered in her ears, making sure none of those henchmen would hear, the words that he needed to say, all that she need to know.

"I love you Misaki. I will come back to you. No matter what"

Misaki nodded to his statement. Scared that if she responded, the tears that she had been holding back will spill out. She just smiled at him. Takumi kissed her forehead for the last time before turning around, putting his blank mask back on and stepped towards the entrance of the gate. Misaki watched him till he disappeared from sight.

_'Until we meet again Takumi. I will wait for you, no matter what..'_

* * *

><p>~DONE! It's wasn't supposed to be this long. When I first wrote it in my notebook it was only 300 words long. But then when you start typing all the ideas come rushing in :D<p>

Also, the mood of the story somehow changed as I was typing. It was supposed to be happy because initially I was planning it being about their wedding day. Somehow it became the day they part *ducks from flying tomatoes*

Ah well, I want to announce thattttt I have a chapter fic coming up!*insert screaming crowd here* I'm so glad I finally have an idea for a multi-chapter fic :D I have the plot and points are all written out. I just have to type out the chapters. So look forward to it. It's gonna be a little aghasty but have no worries, they will be a happy ending…for now, If I don't change my mind and decide to kill someone. muahahahaha I'm such a sadist :P

Anywho, Like it? REVIEW, Love it? REVIEW, Don't like it? say pooo~LOL

.yuukuzuri.

19 May 2011

12.30 am


	2. Trust Is All I Give

This was supposed to be a one-shot. But one of my reviewers asked if I would make a sequel of it. So here it is :)

Warning: Future fic. Let's say they are now around 21 years old and in university.

Disclaimer: I do not own maid-sama. I don't want to own it really because then I would have a deadline every month. Which I rather not have ;)

Chapter 2: Trust Is All I give

* * *

><p>'<em>I love you Misaki. I will come back to you. No matter what'<em>

Those were his last words. No matter how torn Misaki was, she has chosen. She has made up her mind to give him trust. However, all that trust still hurt. No matter how tough she may seem on the exterior, she was falling apart on the inside.

She was never the type to show her weakness in front of people. Not even when her father left her family. She didn't even shed a single tear; instead she let out her frustration by turning into the demon president. In the earlier days, her mother would try to make her talk about her feelings, but she has always insisted that she was fine.

"I can't be this weak" She said to herself. "And all because of a boy!"

'_But you love him and he loves you'_

Her inner thought contradicting herself. It made her tears swell up again.

"I know that already! Shut up!"

She was angry at herself for trying to deny it. Yes, she was in love with him. She knew that he was in love with her. But what happened is just making her hurt so badly because he chose not to discuss it with her again. The last time this happened was when he decided to transfer to Miyabigaoka in their final year in high school. The storm from that time has strengthen their trust in each other and he has never excluded her in his decisions ever again. Now, history was repeating itself.

'_He promised me he would never exclude me from his problems again.'_

She felt a pang of sadness and hurt as her tears started to fall. Soon after, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She let all her frustrations out and cried her eyes out, curling herself up into a ball.

When she finally cooled down, she took out a hand held mirror Suzuna had won once and looked at her own reflection. Her eyes were swollen and her face was puffy.

"I look like horrible" She sighed.

"I should take a shower to cool off" She stood from where she was; at her home, in her room, on her bed; and started to take off her jacket. Out of habit, she reached into her pockets to make sure she didn't leave anything in before it went into the washer. Her hand brushed against a piece of paper.

"I didn't bring anything with me to the airport" She wondered as she pulled it out which turned out to be an envelope with _'Misaki'_ scribbled in the front in Usui's handwriting.

She sat back onto her bed and hastily pulled out a letter.

'_My dearest Misaki,_

_I bet you were__ expecting me to leave you without any explanation about what's happening. I have done it once before and I don't intend to hurt you again. I have promised you that I will discuss anything on my mind with you before I make a decision and I intend to keep that promise. _

_The reason why I didn't tell you before because it was a part of the deal I had with my family's head; my grandfather. I made a deal with him so that I would free to live my life with you once this deal is over. _

_I am really sorry for not discussing this with you beforehand but it was part of the deal. Not a living soul will know about this part from me and him but I thought I should include you in this. Without any of them knowing of course. So keep this to yourself, your are the only one I'm telling and this is the only way I can tell you without getting caught so please be patient with me._

_The reason I have to go to England is because my grandfather's company i__s facing some problems. With Gerard being unfit to take over my grandfather's place as president, I am his only option. He would prefer to have his direct heir to replace him rather than anyone else in the family. They did have another heir; my cousin; but he is far too young to take over his place right now._

_The deal was that I would have to replace my __grandfather as the president of the company. I have however, struck another deal. I made it that I will take over his place only in the period of time until my cousin is old enough to take over as president and at the same time I would have to train him. He will turn 21 in 5 years so that is the duration of which I have to be here. After that time, I will cut all ties with this family and return to you._

_The downside of the deal is that I cannot have any contact with anyone outside the family and business which includes you, my dearest Misaki. I am sorry to have to force you to agree to this but this is the only chance we have to live a happy life without any interference from my family in the future._

_I selfishly ask you to trust me this time and not try to do anything stupid. You have a tendency to make rash decision sometimes. Even t__hough you are sexy when your determined, please Misaki wait for me and don't try anything foolish. I need you to trust me with this._

_You know__ you are the one and only that matters to me the most. I love you and there will never be anyone that could replace you in my heart._

_I love you Misaki. I will come back to you. No matter what._

_With all my love,_

_Usui Takumi'_

Misaki stared at the letter. Tears have already uncontrollably fallen upon her face as she read his last words. _'No matter what'_ Feeling her faith and trust in him growing stronger, Misaki smiled as she carefully folded the letter.

"Baka Usui. Of course I'll wait for you. You are the one and only for me as well. There is no way I'm going to let you take my heart and get nothing back in return. I will get my heart back, along with your heart"

She wiped the tears off her face, more determined than ever. As she carefully tried to put the letter back into the envelope, she felt something else in the envelope that she didn't notice before. "I must have missed it because I was too eager to read the alien's letter" Misaki blushed at the thought.

She reached into the envelope and pulled out the foreign thing, her mouth gaping as she realized what it was. It was a silver band with a heart shaped diamond buried into it. The inside of the ring was engraved with _'My heart is yours'_

Misaki smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Guess I already have your heart as you do mine idiot outer space human"

Misaki has never doubted him before, and she wasn't about to start now.

* * *

><p>I know I said my next fic was gonna be a multi-chapter but a lot of ideas for one-shots are coming and the multi-chapter keeps getting pushed back. Plus I'm kinda stuck with the plot a little bit. Sorry*deep bow then runs away from Mari's flame thrower*<p>

More news, I am turning this into a 3 part story!*Insert crazy screaming fans here* Okay maybe not crazy ones :P Well anyway, the next part should come along within a couple of days the least because I have to finish my proof reading job first. I would have to say that I am rather enjoying working as a proof reader. Not only I get to read about a lot of different things, I even get paid to do it :D

I got the idea for the ring because I was browsing through a ring catalog my brother brought home some time ago. He's planning on getting engaged next month. This one piece is absolutely stunning and I love it!

Anywho, feel free to correct my mistakes through reviewing :D

Oh, and if anyone still doesn't know, I am the yuukuzuri who provides Maid-sama! raws every month *insert more screaming fans here* Check my profile for more details to my website.

Love lots,

yuukuzuri

27th May 2011

4.55 pm


	3. Trust Is What We Have

As promised, the final part of this story. I hope you enjoyed the journey.

Warning: Future fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own KWMS.

Chapter 3: Trust Is What We Have

* * *

><p>The years that have passed were painful to say the least. Misaki tried her best to stay strong. She broke down from time to time but remained true to her words. She trusted him with all her heart for him to come back to her. When she was on the verge of breaking down she would leave her home to go up to his old apartment. The huge high class apartment that had nothing but a couch and whole lot of their memories. When she was there, she would slip into some of his old shirts that were too big for here but had his scent and warmth. It was one of the ways for her to stay sane for the past 5 years.<p>

The first time she went back to the apartment was a year after he left. She couldn't bear to look at the room with the thought that she might just end up sobbing the whole day through. After a whole year, she finally managed to suck up all the courage she could to go there. She entered the empty apartment and sat on the only available furniture in the whole apartment. After a while of staring at the wall across the room, she lied down onto his pillow. Once her head hit the pillow, something scrunched under her weight. She sat up and reached under the pillow and pulled out a note saying _'Look inside the first drawer to the right in the kitchen'_.

She rushed into the kitchen and pulled out the drawer with such force that it almost flew across the room. There was an envelope in the drawer with his hand writing. She tore it out while cursing to herself, why didn't she come here sooner. She read the contents of the note while panting.

'_My dear Misaki,_

_I'm glad you've finally made up your mind to come back to the apartment. I wasn't sure how long it would take for you to come here but I'm sure you would. How do I know? I'm your perverted outer space alien, of course I know everything about you._

_I left something for you in case you start to lose your trust in me. I hope it will brighten your days of sorrow._

_I love you Misaki. _

_Usui Takumi'_

Misaki pulled out a DVD from the drawer. She wanted to stay longer in his apartment, to feel his presence longer, but she just had to see the contents of the DVD. She rushed out of the apartment, remembering to lock up after her. She ran full speed home, too excited to even go down to the subway to take a train home. She didn't care if her legs were hurting or that she was drenched from her sweat. She just ran, feeling the adrenaline going through her whole body. That was just how much Takumi had affected her.

Once she reached home, she was panting and she was a total mess. Her hair was all over the place and she was drenched in sweat till the whole of her back was almost see through if it wasn't for the camisole she was wearing. She headed straight to Suzuna's room.

"Suzuna! Can I borrow your laptop? Please, it's urgent"

Suzuna was surprised from Misaki sudden burst. She would always knock first before entering. If she was able to put her manners aside, then it certainly is very important.

"Sure. Onee-chan, you know how to use it right"

"I think I can manage to put in a DVD and play it "

"Okay, then. Here you go. Take your time, I've already fully charged it" Misaki grabbed the laptop and went straight to her room and closed the door.

Suzuna was a bit surprised that her sister was really straight forward this time. Misaki would usually fidget around and ask her again and again if it was really okay for her to use something that she won from a raffle. In which she would always just push her sister out of the room with the item to make it clear that she could use it.

"Must be really important. Maybe something from Usui-nii" She shrugged and went back to what she was doing before.

Misaki turned on the laptop and slid in the DVD. Once it started, it was a slideshow of pictures of her and Takumi from the time they first met till the one they took at the university orientation, the times in between classes, pretty much all of the pictures they had ever taken together. Misaki watched the whole thing with a smile on face and trying her best to hold back the tears. _'Stupid Takumi. Why do you have to make fall in love with you again'_ She remembered every single moment when they were together in her mind, in her dreams.

When the slideshow ended, she was about to turn it off, but suddenly a video suddenly appeared with Takumi sitting down looking directly at the camera.

"Hello Misaki" Misaki was a little startled and unsure, but she kept on watching.

"I know you're still a little mad at me for leaving you. But trust me, I know what I'm doing. Like what I said in the letter, it's all because of the deal. You should know that I love you"

"The reason I made this video was to tell you why I love because if you ever have doubts or insecurities about our situation, hopefully my words here will sooth your heart. I am going to be away for a very long time. 5 years.." He laughed a little with a longing look in his eyes. Misaki smiled sadly at his statement.

"I have no idea how I am going to cope without you here with me by my side, but I know I can trust you. So I'm going to work my best to protect you from that monstrous family of mine"

"Do you remember you once asked me why I love you? I said because you're cute and you ended up hitting me" Takumi smiled at the memory and so did Misaki.

"I love you Misaki because you are everything I am not. Your kind, passionate, caring, selfless, you love your family and you help the people around you no matter how bad they have treated you. You believe in justice for everybody and you listen to everyone. You have a very though exterior but you are as smooth as silk on the inside, and people can see who you are because your honest and you would never lie to anyone"

"Misaki, you make my life complete because you are everything that I am not. Like what people say, opposites attract, and I am attracted to you because of it"

"At first, I thought you were just a really though girl who doesn't give a damn about other people as long as you get your way. But after knowing you, to me you are the most wonderful person I have ever had in my life and that is why I love you Misaki"

"You complete me"

"So remember, I will always love you and trust you"

"I will come back to you Misaki. No matter what it takes"

"We will meet again my dear Misaki"

"I love you"

Usui gave a flying kiss and the video went still. All Misaki could do was stare at those green eyes that were full of love. She didn't know what to do but to believe him. The tears have stopped and she felt her heart bloom for him. "Thank you Takumi"

Years after Takumi left, she would see him in the news, the newspapers and magazines. The internet was blowing up with his success and how such a young bachelor was never seen in a relationship with anyone. He attended parties without any company. One of the youngest business tycoon was now the pride of Japan because he managed to save a huge international company; the Walker Corporation.

Misaki kept up to date with all the happenings of the Walker Corporation, she had seen all the headlines. She was relieved that at least he was healthy, but there was something about him of the time that she hated. His eyes, those beautiful green eyes that were once full of life have now turned into cold soulless orbs of a businessman. She hated those eyes.

After 5 years and 3 months, she was still waiting for him. When it was exactly 5 years she started to wait for him at the airport every single day. From the early hours in the morning to the last flight from London touched down. He was never there, but Misaki never gave up, she trusted him. She would continue waiting for him.

Today was the last day of the month that marked the fourth month after those 5 agonizing years. She was still at the airport waiting for him. The last flight from Heathrow Airport has arrived and there was still no sign of Takumi anywhere. Misaki sighed "Maybe tomorrow then" she headed home with her heart feeling as if it was being ripped apart. Her trust in him was running out, but she wasn't about to give up just yet. More determined than ever "He will surely be back tomorrow!" she said while clenching her fist.

She wanted to head back home but something told her that she should head to his apartment. She needed to be there, she wanted to slip back into one of his shirts that have long lost his scent, and just lie on his couch. Even though all his scent was now replaced with the smell of herself, at least the warmth of his presence still lingered around his apartment.

She called up her mother telling that she won't make it to dinner tonight and that she will be staying at her apartment today. Her mother was worried about her waiting at the airport all day long and invited her to sleep at home tonight. She politely apologized and told her that she'll drop by later in the morning.

As she made her way up Takumi's apartment complex, she was setting up in her mind what she would do tonight. Mindlessly imagining the hot chocolate she was going to make while crawling into the warmth of the couch, she opened the door. Not even bothering to look around the dark apartment and made her way to the kitchen.

She doubled back when she saw a figure standing in front of the enormous window that had the view of the whole city. She could only make out the outlines of the figure. It looked tall and well built with his hair sticking up all over the place. She was a too surprised to put herself in self-defense mode because she could recognized that silhouette anytime. She moved in closer, still too stunned to say anything and stood about a foot away from the figure, trying to confirm her hopes.

She wasn't let down. From this distance, she could see those beautiful emerald eyes that she craved for so long staring back into hers. The look was emphasized by the bright smile he had on his lips.

"Hello Misaki"

Misaki, didn't know how to react. She was confused with what she was feeling. She was angry that he didn't tell her he was coming back today. Confused as to how he was able to come back without her realizing it, she had waited in the airport all day. Happy that he was finally back. Sad and cheated that he was 4 months late. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. She took awhile to decide, and chose to be angry.

"You alien! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you? You are 4 months late! I waited every single day at the airport for you! And you show up here? At least give an idea exactly how much longer I had to wait for you! Did you even know how worried I was of you the first month you didn't come back? I was so anxious I hardly slept for days!" Misaki went on while hitting him on the chest and moving closer to him. Takumi just let her vent out all her anger without wiping the smile off his face.

When she was finally done hitting and screaming at his face, she slowly placed her face into Takumi's chest. Her screaming turned into sobbing. She snaked her arms around his torso and squeezed as hard as she could, conforming that he was real. Takumi returned her hug and squeezed her equally as tight. He bent down and whispered into her left ear "I'm home Misaki"

Misaki looked up into his eyes with a huge smile on her face that was covered with tears.

"Welcome home Takumi"

* * *

><p>And that ends the story~ I'm so glad it's finally over :D I really enjoyed writing this very much and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Come to think of it, I wanted to make a different multi-fic but this became it somehow. I think I might continue the multi-fic with this one. In which it will be the continuation of this story. Yeah…that might be a really good idea don't you think? Well, we'll see what happens ;)<p>

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who stuck with this story until the end (even though it was just 3 chapters). Thank you also to those who reviewed this story. If I didn't reply to your review, I apologize. I sometimes get confused as to which I have and have not replied to. Gomenasai.

Just so you know, I didn't end this story with a kiss because I felt it wasn't needed. The phrase "Welcome home" has a much deeper implication than just being back. In Japan, the phrase "Okaerinasai" means welcome home, but it also implies welcome back to the family which shows that you are welcome to be part of the family. So Misaki saying "welcome home" Implies that she welcomes him back into her life from his long absence. Okie dokie?:D

Don't forget to check out my other stories and feel free to point out if I have done any mistakes.

REVIEW!

;)

Yuukuzuri

3rd June 2011

7.20 pm


End file.
